A Match Set
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Gamelocked. In which we see the relationship of Sherlock and John move forward.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**A/N: Second thing of the day, as promised.**

**This is a sequel of sorts to Gamelocked, some things will be mentioned and more elaborated on from Gamelocked, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, the rights belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC.**

**This is sort of a test, if it seems no one likes it, I will probably re-write the whole thing and take this down.**

**(So if you like it, please let me know.)**

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat sulking on the couch. He hadn't moved in two days and John was beginning to worry about him.<p>

"Sherlock," John said and walked up to him. "You alright?"

Sherlock just looked up at him with brooding eyes. John knew that something was wrong, but he also knew Sherlock wasn't going to say anything.

The past few weeks have been a bit of a roller coaster for the two of them, mostly good, what with their relationship being a new thing. Some of the things have been pretty annoying though.  
>John smiled when he remembered the last problem they had, and it ended rather loudly.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Sherlock asked with a curious look and stretched his arms out from where they had been wrapped around his legs.

"You know what I'm smiling about."

"Do I? Does that mean that you've changed your mind?"

"Yes you do, and no I haven't changed my mind." John said and sat down next to Sherlock, putting an arm around the other mans shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Can't we just switch off?" Sherlock asked and snuggled into John's side.

"We will not be switching off. I absolutely refuse."

"Mycroft and Lestrade switch off…" Sherlock mumbled

"I'm sorry what?" John asked with a look of shock spreading across his face.

"You didn't know?" Sherlock questioned sarcastically.

"No, no I didn't know; since when are they together?"

"About…" Sherlock said bobbing his head from side to side. "A month ago." Sherlock added and stood up, extending a hand for John.

"I can't believe that." John said and grabbed the pro-offered hand. "I can't believe they actually switch off on… _that." _John added with a shrug as he was pulled towards their bedroom.

They had moved most of John's things into Sherlock's room, since that's the room that was nowhere near Mrs. Hudson's bedroom downstairs, so they could be loud… if they would ever decide who tops.

"Why is it surprising?" Sherlock asked and flopped down on the bed, still holding John's hand.

"Because Lestrade doesn't seem like-"

"The type of guy to bottom?" Sherlock added, cutting John off mid sentence, pulling him onto the bed.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "No, no he doesn't."

"That's why they switch; and why I think we should too."

John made a face and just looked at Sherlock. "I'm not sure about it."

Sherlock frowned "Well fine then." He added and leaned towards John. "I suppose you want me to be bottom?"

"Well that would be-" John started and was interrupted by Sherlock's mobile chirping in the next room.

"That's Lestrade; probably a case." Sherlock explained, springing up from the bed.

_'Well that was going to be an intimate moment.' _John said with a sigh and chased after Sherlock.

* * *

><p>When he made it into the sitting room Sherlock was already putting on his coat. "The Game is on. Grab your coat." He said and ran out the door, popping the collar of his coat as he went.<p>

John laughed. "No matter how old you get you'll always do that won't you?" He asked and started down the stairs.

"Always." Sherlock added with a grin as he hailed a cab.

"Guess we'll finish our discussion later then?" John asked and opened the door for Sherlock.

"Why? You already got what you wanted." Sherlock said and sighed, giving the cabbie the address of the crime scene.

John froze when he said that. This is really the first time he and Sherlock have spoken in two days, and Sherlock's just told him he won the argument on who tops.  
>John climbed into the cab eagerly and closed the door. The events after this case ought to be quite interesting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Finished Cases lead to a lot

**A/N: Holy crap you guys seem to like this story. Well, I decided to post a new chapter tonight as well, so here's chapter two.**

**I know the chapters are rather short, but I'm trying to work myself back up to writing more than fifty words per day. (NaNo almost killed me for writing, I didn't want to write another word ever again.)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these chatacters, they all belong to their proper people, and I profit nothing.**

* * *

><p>The case was solved rather quickly; it only took two days, which isn't unusual if Sherlock gets told about it.<p>

"Still can't believe it was actually the butler." John said with a chuckle as they walked back into 221B.

"Well you should. Enough talk about the case." Sherlock said kissing John lightly. "Want to go try out that new arrangement we decided on?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

John grinned. "I would love to." He said and kissed Sherlock softly. "I don't think we have everything we need though."

"Such as?" Sherlock asked as he started pushing John towards their bedroom.

"Well take a guess Sherlock." John said sarcastically. He knew damn well Sherlock knew what he was talking about.

"We have both."

John stopped and looked at Sherlock slightly confused. "How... And when?"

Sherlock sighed, "Does it really matter John?"

John shook his head. "No, really it doesn't."

"Good" Sherlock said and kicked the door opened and pulled John with him into the room. "Then let's give it a try eh?"

John rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Sherlock may be a virgin (which completely surprised John when he found out), but he seems pretty eager to lose that.

* * *

><p>"Well." Sherlock said as John flopped back on the bed and grasped Sherlock's hand in his own. "That was…."<p>

"Was what?"

"Surprisingly nice," Sherlock said with a laugh.

"How is that surprising?" John asked and rolled onto his side to get a better look at Sherlock. "It's your first time, and you slept with me, and according to pretty much anyone I've ever slept with," John added with a cheeky grin. "I am an _amazing _lover."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he turned to face John "I have nothing to compare it to, so I suppose they're right."

John made a face at him instead of replying. "Well, it's about noon," He said glancing at his phone. "Want to go get lunch?"

"Lunch sounds… Interesting." Sherlock replied and sat up when they heard the door.

"God, who could _that_ be?" John asked as he heard Mrs. Hudson open the door and start talking.

"Maybe another case." Sherlock said with a shrug as he got dressed, completely avoiding putting on pants. "Let's go find out."

"No pants?" John asked as he picked up Sherlock's pants that had been discarded on the floor as he pulled his own clothes on.

"I usually don't wear them anyway." Sherlock added with a shrug and walked into the sitting room as someone started up the stairs.

"You're crazy you know that Sherlock?" John said with a smile and came into the sitting room as the door opened.

"You must be Sherlock." A short woman with blonde hair and deep blue eyes said.

"Yes, and who are you? I can already tell some basics…" Sherlock said and began deducing her. "Cat person, married, split up and then got back together with the same-… woman." Sherlock said with a nod. "You also have a drinking problem, two years sober, nice job. And your name is…."

"I'm Harry. John's sister." She said, cutting him off before he could go any farther. "How are you John?"

"I'm… Fine," John said freezing slightly, "How are _you_ Harry?" He said as she came up and hugged him.

"I'm great actually." She said with a wide smile and looked at John's shocked expression. "Don't look so shocked little brother. I can come see you without something being wrong."

"Well that isn't the case most of the time, since you only come to see me if something terrible happened. Like when you and Clara split up." John said with a shrug. "But I am happy to see you."

"Good." Harry said with a smile and looked over at Sherlock. "So you're the man who stole my little brother's heart huh?"

"I suppose that's what you could say." Sherlock said with a shrug. He could tell John was happy, but very uncomfortable with what was going on. It was like when he saw Caldwell again, mainly fear was showing on his face, and he didn't want John to feel like that.

"That's what I would say." John said with a smile

Sherlock nodded and heard someone walking up the stairs. "And you must be Clara." Sherlock said, addressing the person behind him.

He turned to see that she was a woman who was about two inches shorter than Harry, with dark curls and icy eyes. She looked enough like Sherlock that they could be related. She looked at him quizzically and then nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Sherlock said with a small smile and turned back to Harry and John. He sort of liked the idea that Harry and John have the same taste. It was very different from how he and Mycroft are with their taste.

"Clara and I were wondering if you two would like to join us for lunch." Harry said and looked between the two men.

"I wouldn't mind," John said after a moment of silence. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock shrugged and reached for his coat. "Well let's go if we're going."

"Perfect. I'll go get a cab." Clara said with a smile and headed back down the stairs with Harry on her heels.

John waited for Sherlock to put his coat on before moving. "Thank you." John said and kissed him softly. "I know you aren't fond of lunch out with people."

"I don't mind too much." He said with a shrug. "Come on now, let's go and have lunch with your sister and her wife."

"That's a pretty strange sentence," John said following Sherlock down the stairs. "But it's an accurate one."

"Isn't everything I say accurate?" asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Not always. Let's go before this becomes an argument." John said and walked past Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at John intently for a moment before going any farther. He wasn't quite sure what John meant. But he would deduce it later.


	3. Chapter 3: The REAL reason for lunch

**A/N: I've been**** feeling**** extremely ****controversial about this chapter, but I just got a hold of the person I've been trying to get a hold of for a few days now, hence why I haven't updated. But this chapter has**** been staring at me in the Document Manager for two days now...  
><strong>**If you don't like it, please _please please_ let me know. And no I'm not just trying to get reviews. I really want to know. If enough of you don't like it, I will take it down, and put something else up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

* * *

><p>Lunch went well, except for a debate between Sherlock and Clara about the best restaurant. (Sherlock said it was Angelo's, obviously.)<br>They ended up going shopping after lunch, John claiming Sherlock needed to be out of the flat for more than an hour, and Harry saying she needed to walk off lunch.  
>Somehow they ended up in a craft store and Sherlock and Clara started to talk about fabric when Harry pulled John to the side.<p>

"You alright?" He asked when she started to play with the hem on her shirt instead of actually saying anything.

"Yeah," She said with a smile and looked up from her shirt. "I'm surprised how much Sherlock and Clara look alike. I didn't think they would look _that _similar."

John chuckled when she said that. "We do have similar taste in lovers eh?"

"It's pretty strange if you think about it." Harry said and glanced over at Clara and Sherlock. Sherlock was holding up a powder blue fabric and Clara was holding up a baby pink fabric.

"I suppose so." John said with a shrug and glanced over just in time to see Sherlock throw his hands in the air and walk away. "What are they arguing about?"

"Baby blankets I assume…" Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Baby bla-" John started and looked at Harry confused "Harry is there something you want to tell me?' He asked with a smile.

"More something I want to ask you…" She said and furrowed her brow.

John nodded and crossed his arms. "Alright, what do you want to ask?"

"Well…"

"Just spit it out Harry, we're siblings, which means you can tell me anything."

She sighed and stepped closer to him before saying anything. "Clara and I want to have a baby but we'd need a sperm donor."

"Alright," John said starting to become slightly uncomfortable. '_She couldn't be asking what he thought she was asking' _He thought to himself. '_… Could she?'_

"And we want the baby to be related to both of us." She said with a nod.

John blinked a few times before as she stopped talking to gauge what he thought. _'She is. Oh Jesus, this is what she's asking.' _"And uh…" John said after a deep breath. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" Harry said and sighed heavily. "Jesus this is hard…" She said and shook her head.

"Are you asking me…?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded solemnly. "I know you'll probably say no, but I thought I would ask anyway since Clara doesn't have any brothers."

John smiled. "It might be a bit strange, but I don't see why I shouldn't help my sister."

Harry's eyes light up when he said that. "Seriously?"

"As long as you're not the one giving birth to the baby," John said with a shrug. "Yes seriously."

She damn near pushed him over with the hug she gave him. He smiled and hugged her just as tight, laughing as he did so.

"Woah Harry, calm down." Clara said with a slight laugh as her and Sherlock walked up to the two of them, still hugging.

Harry let go of John and pulled Clara into a hug and whispered something into her ear as Sherlock looked at John with a confused expression.

"I'll explain it to you later." John told him with a smile.

Sherlock looked suspicious but nodded anyway and leaned into John's side, slouching down so he could whisper in John's ear. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, just let me say goodbye." John whispered back.

Sherlock kissed John's ear. "Good. Because I want to get home."

"Alright, alright, I'll say my goodbyes now." He said and stepped towards Harry, throwing off Sherlock's balance.

Sherlock glared at the back of John's head as he was pulled into a giant hug from Harry.  
>Sherlock wondered what had been said, but John said he'd tell him later… even if he could just deduce it now, letting John explain it might be the better option.<p>

"Alright," Harry said with a smile and nod to Sherlock. "We'll let you two get home, I'll call you later alright John?"

John smiled and nodded back at her. "Come on Sherlock." He said, grabbing his lovers hand and giving it a slight tug, pulling him from his thoughts.

Sherlock stared in blank confusion for a moment. "Right. Goodbye." He said and followed after John, getting lost in his thoughts again.


	4. Chapter 4: After lunch discussions

**A/N: I know I haven't heard anything from you guys, but I really wanted to post the next chapter. So, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrow them for stories.**

* * *

><p>"John what was that about anyway?" Sherlock asked once they had settled back in the flat.<p>

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid."

John smiled. "I'm proud of you for not calling me Anderson this time." He said with a smile and walked up to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist.

"Well you aren't being as stupid as Anderson."

"Thank you, now seriously. What do you want to know? I was distracted."

"I wanted to know why Harry was hugging you so tightly at the store."

"Oh that."

"Yes that," Sherlock said getting annoyed and making a face as he leaned down to look at John intently, wrapping his arms around the other mans shoulders. "What. Was. It. About?"

John sighed before saying anything. "She and Clara want to have a baby, and she's asked that I be the father, so the child can be related to both of them."

"Oh."

"Just oh?" John asked after a minute of silence. "That's your only comment?"

"Well I assume you're trying to be helpful to your sister, – which I don't always understand, seeing as Mycroft and I aren't close – but I know while you don't always approve of her actions, you like Harry, hence why you're trying to help her." Sherlock replied in his tone usually saved for deductions.

"That's… Actually spot on." John said with a smile. "You're brilliant."

"I'd also like to point out something."

"Yes?"

"I'd like us to have a child. Do you think Harry and Clara will be willing to return the favour?"

"By what? Harry having your child?"

"Uh…" Sherlock froze and looked at John threw long eyelashes. "Yes."

John smiled and looked at him. "You can ask her."

"Why can't you?"

"Because you're the one who brought it up."

"Do you not want us to have a child…?" Sherlock asked in a tone showing this was the first time he contemplated it. John's always talked about having children, so why not?

John looked slightly shocked. "No no, I want us to have a child, I just… thought we would be together longer before it got brought up."

Sherlock stiffened slightly. He wasn't very happy with John's response. "Alright," He said and stepped away from John, pulling himself from the other mans embrace. "Forget I brought it up." He said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sherlock." John said with a groan, following after him. "You're taking this the wrong way."

Sherlock spun on John and stared at him. "How?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I do want to have a child with you. I just didn't think it would get brought up for a long time. I figured _you _wouldn't want children."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you generally hate people."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate Molly or Lestrade. And I _know _I wouldn't hate my child."

"I know that, but I just didn't think you would want a child, because of how much you dislike people. Because if we adopted a child, you would constantly complain about their birth parents being idiots"

"Of course I would." Sherlock explained.

"And if the child was related to one of us and we had to find a surrogate you'd throw a fit about constantly being with the woman to make sure she wasn't drinking or doing drugs.

Sherlock shrugged and smiled at John. "Which is why this would work."

"Yeah, I suppose you right..." John said with a smile spreading across his face. "We'll _both _ask Harry alright?"

Sherlock smiled and walked up to John. "Perfect."

"Yeah... Harry's going to call me in a few hours. Do you want me to ask them over for this weekend?"

"I don't mind." Sherlock said, attempting to be nonchalant, but failing miserably. "Do what ever you think is right."

"Well then I'm inviting them over." He said and pushed Sherlock towards the bedroom.

"Fine,"

John shook his head when Sherlock said that, "Come on, let's go relax before Harry calls me."

"By relax do you mean go have sex?" Sherlock questioned with a grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you want." John added with a smile.

"Perfect, because that is what I want."

"Alright, well then come with me..." John added and placed a hand at the small of Sherlock's back.

Sherlock hummed and leaned into John's hand. "Alright..."

"You're such a git." John added with a laugh

"So are you." Sherlock said and kissed John. "But we're a good pair together."

"Very true Sherock, very true."


	5. Chapter 5: Chinese food and deductions

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in the past few days and I'm sorry, I've decided I have to post more, and with school starting again there should be more time to post (As strange as that sounds.)**

**Hope you all like this chapter, you guys seem to like this story. Which is pretty cool. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>That weekend John really did invite Harry and Clara over, much to Sherlock's dismay.<p>

"I thought you would be happy about this!" He exclaimed about an hour before they were supposed to arrive. "Why are you telling me _now _that it's a problem?"

"Because I don't know how to handle what we'll be talking about!" Sherlock yelled back.

"Why..." he said in a quiet voice as Sherlock walked away from him. "Sherlock,"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" John asked, keeping his voice soft as he walked up to his lover.

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"I understand, really I do."

Sherlock looked at John with a frown. "No you don't."

"That's not true, I understand it's frightening, but I also know that you're bloody brilliant" John told him with a smile, "So I know you'll be able to handle it very quickly."

"John really, I'm not very good with social things."

"I'm aware,"

"I know you are. Which is why I have _you _deal with social things."

"Explaining to people why you deduced that they're pregnant with another man's child in front of their husband is not a social thing."

Sherlock shrugged. "It could be considered social."

"It could also be considered rude." John said with a small, slightly irritated, smile.

"When am I not rude?" Sherlock asked with look of confusion.

"You aren't being very rude right now," John told him with a smile. "And you won't be very rude when Harry and Clara get here."

"I make no promises."

"If you're rude no sex for a month." John threatened.

Sherlock laughed when he heard the threat. "You really think that bothers me? I don't mind not having sex."

John stared at Sherlock and made a face when the man couldn't stop laughing. "Shut up. No nothing relationship-wise for a month if you're rude tonight."

Sherlock stopped and stared at John, a mix of confusion and sadness on his face. "You're saying if I'm rude tonight, you're going to break up with me...?"

John's eyes widened when Sherlock said that. John hadn't even really thought about what he was saying, he just knew it was a threat that would get Sherlock's attention. "I... Sherlock that's not what I meant."

"But that is what you said."

"I know but I did _not _mean I would break up with you if you were rude tonight."

Sherlock nodded and looked at John. "Alright... Well that's good to know." He said in a quiet voice.

John stepped towards him with his arms out, and Sherlock fell into them, causing John to have to take a step back to brace himself better. He didn't mind though, he got to have the man he loves in his arms.

* * *

><p>"You two look quite adorable." Harry said with a smile as she walked into the flat, Clara a step behind her.<p>

Sherlock and John were snuggling on the couch, and really hadn't moved since they stopped hugging in the hall. Sherlock smiled sleepily as John looked at Harry.

"Don't get up on our account, really." Harry said with a smile. "You two really do look adorable."

John rolled his eyes and moved Sherlock off of him to stand up, gaining him an annoyed groan from his boyfriend. "No problem, really. You want tea?" John asked

"Would love some." Harry told him and looked to Clara, who just nodded with a smile as her reply.

John headed towards the kitchen after that, leaving Sherlock in the sitting room with Harry and Clara.

"John said there was something you wanted to talk about..." Harry said after a few moments of silence, the only noises coming from the kitchen.

"Oh. John mentioned that?" Sherlock asked with a raised brow and a glance towards the kitchen.

"Yeah he did. What was it?"

"Uh..." Sherlock said and stood up. "John mentioned being the sperm donor for your and Clara's child, and I had a small request..."

"You owe me a fiver." Clara whispered and smiled at Sherlock. "Harry would love being a surrogate mother to your and John's child."

Sherlock stared at her, completely shocked for a moment. "How did you know that I was going to ask?"

"Because of what Harry asked John," Clara said with a smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me; I have what Harry refers to as the ability to... deduce these sort of things."

John let out a bark of laughter as he carried a tray with four tea cups on it into the sitting room. "I thought Sherlock and his brother were the only ones who deduced things."

Sherlock glared at John with annoyance spreading across his face as John handed out the tea cups, making sure to give Sherlock his last.

"Something wrong with the idea now, Love?" John asked and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Sherlock's temple.

"Nothing's wrong with the idea, just surprised you already knew what I was going to ask." Sherlock said with a glance to the floor.

"Well we'd love to. Since it would be my baby," Harry said with a smile "That would make you the father. So, are we discussing this over a meal or just awkwardly standing around your sitting room?"

"I say a meal would be the best option." John said with a nod. "I'd say take-away or something made here, because we probably shouldn't discuss this in public."

"Why?" Sherlock and Clara asked in unison, looking at their respective partners with confusion.

"Because you don't talk about things like that in public." John said with a sigh

Harry tilted her head towards John, "What he said." Was all she said and shrugged before looking back at him "I vote take-away."

"As do I," Clara said with a smile. "What do you think Sherlock?"

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"You're eating anyway." John explained and grabbed the other mans arm.

Sherlock sighed in response then shrugged. "Take-away is fine."

"It's settled then. We'll have take-away." John said, pulling out his mobile to make the call. "How does everyone feel about Chinese?" He asked as he began dialling.

Sherlock and Clara both nodded and Harry smiled  
>He nodded and began placing the order. He pretty much knew what everyone wanted and it's not like it was hard to choose with Chinese.<p>

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the floor eating, they were talking, but mainly just eating. Once they had mostly gotten through their meals Harry spoke up.<p>

"So I'm going to have Sherlock's baby, and Clara is going to have John's." She said and looked between the three of them.

"And Sherlock and I will be raising your baby, and you and Clara will be raising hers." John said with a nod.

"Sounds about right." Clara said with a smile. "We already have a Doctor picked out."

"Alright, have you made appointments?" Sherlock asked with a raised brow, focusing solely on Clara.  
>John could tell Sherlock had taken a liking to Clara, probably because she was a lot like him.<p>

"We have," Harry said, stretched. "Monday morning, I would hope you two will be able to join us."

"Should be able to, I'm not scheduled for the clinic." John said. "Any cases you know of Sherlock?"

Sherlock shook his head and leaned into John's side. "Should be able to do it." He added with a yawn.

"Perfect." Clara said with a smile and glanced at her mobile. "It's almost nine, we should probably get going."

"You don't have to." Sherlock told her with bleary eyes.

"You look pretty tired Sherlock, and I know I am." Harry said and stood. "See you two Monday alright? The appointment is at nine." She said and walked to where her coat was, John standing to say goodbye properly.

"See you Monday." John said, hugging his sister and her wife as Sherlock started to doze.  
>"Come on Sherlock, off to bed." John said once they had left,<p>

"Alright..." he responded, following John to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Quite a bum

**A/N: I know this is a rather short chapter,** **but it had to be for my mental health. (If you have a guess as to why, feel free to either add it to a review/PM me it and I'll tell you if you're right.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock." John mumbled into the other mans hair on Monday morning.<p>

"Hm?" He replied and looked up at John from where he was laying on the other mans chest.

"We need to get up. Harry and Clara's doctor's appointment is in an hour."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked and rolled onto John's chest, making it impossible for him to get out of bed.

"I'm positive. Come on, let's get up."

"Can't we just lie in bed together for a little while longer?"

"We could," John said and kissed Sherlock's forehead. "But we really should get up."

Sherlock sighed before propping himself on his elbows. "Alright..."

"Okay, now let's get up." John said and rolled Sherlock off of him softly.

"If you wish." Sherlock said and grabbed his mobile as John stood to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" John asked when he started to hear lots of clicks coming from the mobile.

"Texting Clara, and now I'm opening music. I need... something." He said with a nod as Mozart started playing and he stood to get dressed.

"What's this?"

"Rondo Alla Turca by Mozart," Sherlock explained with a sigh. "it's one of the only songs I know how to play on the piano."

"You play the _piano?" _John asked with curiosity as he pulled socks out of the drawer.

"Only a handful of songs," He said dismissively.

"I never would've guessed."

"I'll play for you sometime, as long as it's not now, maybe later." Sherlock said and pocketed his mobile as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Where do you know where to find a piano?" John asked following after him.

"I'll tell you after the appointment."

* * *

><p>They had made it to the appointment on time, and went into the appointment almost immediately.<br>It had gone well, the only problem being Sherlock questioning the Doctors ethic before John stepped on his foot._Hard._

"Well..." Harry said once they were out of the office "That went pretty good."

"Very good if you ask me," Clara said with a smile.

"He said you should be able to start treatments when?" John asked

"A week from now, actually." Harry told him with a smile and looked at Sherlock. "What's your opinion on all of this Sherlock?"

"That my foot is in major pain." He said, dully. "But other than that, it seems like this is turning out to be a good idea."

"You're such a cheery man." Clara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aren't I?" He replied with just as much attitude before smiling.

"We're insane for having chosen them to spend the rest of our lives with aren't we?" Harry whispered to John as Clara and Sherlock started talking about baby clothes, and arguing about colours.

"Probably," John whispered and smiled at the two of them bickering. It reminded him of how Sherlock and Mycroft acted. "But they're amazing."

"Completely amazing," Harry whispered back with a smile. "And both of them have quite a bum on them." She added and nudged John with her elbow.

John laughed when she said that. He hadn't really looked at Clara's bum, because she was married, and to his sister to boot. But he _did _know that Sherlock had a _fabulous _bum.

Harry ended up laughing with him and that brought attention to themselves from Clara and Sherlock. That was fun.


	7. Chapter 7: Time to tell Mrs Hudson

**A/N: This story is really getting to be fun to write! I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writting it. If you have any suggestions on something to do with for the story just let me know, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**I have classes starting again on Thursday for school and if the weather stays as bad as it is right now, then I am off school until next Tuesday. I do however have some of the work that I had to get from done from Christmas break, (but only a chapter's worth) so with that being said, I should be able to post a few more chapters before I have to _really _start working on school work. I have gotten most of the story line figured out already so it shouldn't be too bad to write down it all down, because I don't have to sit and think about it too much. The real issue is actually getting it posted.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ****(I apologize for the long authors note, I just wanted you all to know that no, I am not abandoning this story. I just might not be able to post for a few days intermittenly, I wouldn't dare do just stop writing.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (I wish I did though... I'm sure we all do), they all belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>The next few days went well, just a few phone calls between the couples. Except for the days Sherlock had a case.<p>

"John?" Sherlock questioned, lying back in his chair as his partner sat across from him, typing away on his laptop.

"Yes?" John replied, looking up from his laptop slightly.

"Have you talked to Harry today?"

"I haven't. Have you talked to Clara?"

"Briefly this morning I did."

"She's alright I assume?"

Sherlock stared at John when he said that. "Of course she is."

John chuckled slightly. "I was just making sure."

Sherlock sighed deeply and placed his foot on John's lap before steepling his fingers and staring at John.

After a few moments of silence John finally looked up at him and closed the laptop. "Is there something you need?"

"No, not really."

"You're lying." John said and sat up properly, leaning forward to look at the detective. "Come on; tell me what's going on love,"

Sherlock shrugged and sat up, pulling his foot from John's lap. "I was wondering if you had mentioned it to Mrs. Hudson yet."

"Mentioned what?"

"The fact we're going to be having a baby." Sherlock told him with a look of annoyance.

"Oh, no I haven't mentioned it." John said and stood, extending a hand for Sherlock. "Let's go tell her together shall we?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed John's hand. "Can we have sex when we get back?" He whispered, pressing against John softly.

"We can... But let's go talk first alright?"

Sherlock sighed and put his hand over his head, dragging John behind him like a play thing.

* * *

><p>"You're having a what?" Mrs. Hudson asked with surprise when Sherlock and John told her what was happening.<p>

"A baby." Sherlock repeated and glanced to John slowly.

"Are you adopting?" She asked with confusion spreading across her face.

"Surrogate actually." John said and shifted his weight to his other foot.

They stood in silence for a moment before anything else was said. The air seemed very tense, like a fight could break out at any moment.

"That's wonderful." Mrs. Hudson said, breaking the silence and smiling. "Simply wonderful," She said hugging them.

Sherlock smiled and glanced at John with a look of relief. It was obvious that both of them were worried what she would say, it was her flat that they were renting after all, she should be informed of these kinds of things.

"I'm glad you think so." John said and grinned.

Mrs. Hudson patted him on the shoulder "Who's the Mum?"

"John's sister is the Mum." Sherlock explained with a shrug.

"That's sweet of her."

"I thought so." John said with a shrug. "We should let you get back to what you were doing. We'll come by for tea tomorrow alright Mrs. Hudson?"

"That would be nice of you two, now go back to what you were doing upstairs, I'm sure it's important and if you need anything just call." She said and walked with them to the door.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock and John said simultaneously then headed upstairs.  
>Once they had made it into the flat Sherlock turned to John.<p>

"So..." He started, walking backwards. "Sex?"

"I would love to." John said with a smile and started to follow him when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh bloody hell." John exclaimed when he heard Lestrade walking up the stairs.

"Something wrong with me bringing a case?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock peered into the room, looking at the case file in Lestrade's hand.

"Yes actually." John said with annoyance but went and sat, figuring if they needed to leave Sherlock would tell him.

"What's the case?" Sherlock asked, looking at the file Lestrade was holding.

"Homicide in a flat about three blocks from here, figured you'd want to be involved in it since you're so close." Lestrade told him with a shrug and handed the case file over to him.

"John!" Sherlock yelled. "Grab your coat. The game is on!" He said, pushing past Lestrade down the stairs to go to the crime scene.


	8. Chapter 8: Billy Joel and Baby Names

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I should have chapter 9 up tomorrow, but I can't promise anything due to school staring back in the morning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to be like that with cases?" John asked when they stumbled back to their flat at two in the morning.<p>

"Be like what?" Sherlock asked with a wide smile. "Intrigued? Yes."

"I was going to go with crazy."

"You should be used to my craziness by now, and if need be, I would hope you get used to the craziness soon, since having a baby here will be just as crazy."

"I'm aware of that fact, but I'd rather us not rush into the crazy now alright?"

Sherlock sighed heavily and turned to John with a slight frown on his face. "I don't see why it would be a problem to do that, so that's fine."

"Perfect." John said with a smile. "Then can we go to bed?"

"Not tired" Sherlock said and sat down in his chair. "You can go to bed though."

"I'm going to go take a shower," John said and walked away from Sherlock. "But when I get out, you're coming to bed."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as the door shut, separating him and John.  
>He frowned and steepled his fingers and began going through the details of the case as he heard the water start. He had about ten minutes, which should be plenty of time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sherlock," John called as he walked back into the sitting room, looking at his boyfriend sitting in his chair, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. "Love it's time for bed."<p>

"Bed is pointless." Sherlock said with a slight glare.

"Come to bed. Now." John said with annoyance in his voice. It was well past two am and he really didn't want to be dealing with Sherlock's bullshit right now.

"Using your Captain's voice won't frighten me." Sherlock said standing and looking down at John.

"Then will you at least go to bed?" John questioned with a slight sigh. He really was just plain _tired. _He had to work tomorrow, and sleep was desperately needed.

Sherlock shrugged and walked towards the bedroom. "I don't want to sleep, but I'll at least sit in there with you. Your shower was shorter than usual." Sherlock commented and started to unbutton his shirt as John walked into the room.

"Alright, is that a problem?"

"No," Sherlock said and sighed "Didn't wank tonight?" he asked with a curious face

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES." John yelled and looked at his boyfriend with anger. "That is _not _something we're going to discuss."

Sherlock stared in shock for a few moments, mouth agape. John had never called him by his full name, and the only times he did Sherlock _knew _he had crossed a line. "Alright..." Sherlock said in a quiet voice. "Apologies" He said with a small nod of his head and lied down on the bed, glancing over at John.

"Apology accepted, now please." John said with a sigh. "Just go to sleep."

"You seem to not understand that I'm not tired."

"I don't care whether you're tired or not, your body needs sleep."

"I run fine without it." Sherlock said with a pout as John pulled the covers over both of them.

"I don't care." He whispered and pulled Sherlock close to him. "I know you need it, and I don't care what you think."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John. "Whatever." He said as he reached over John to turn out the light.

"Good night, Sherlock." John said kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Sherlock whispered and watched as John fall asleep. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of the bed for quite a while, so he might as well try and get some sleep...

* * *

><p>Sherlock woke up to John getting dressed already.<p>

"I see you're awake." John said after a moment of silence and then smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Sherlock said and stretched, looking at John with confusion. "Why are you getting dressed? You shouldn't have to work today."

"I do, remember?"

Sherlock went through his thoughts carefully and looked at John. "I don't remember it."

"I remember telling you, but that's beside the point." John said sitting at the foot of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Do you really have to go?" Sherlock asked and crawled over to where John was sitting, burying his face into the other mans neck.

"Yes I do." John said and reached a hand over his shoulder to tousle Sherlock's hair. "But Harry and Clara are coming by before I get home, so you have to get dressed."

Sherlock groaned with slight annoyance. One of the few things he enjoyed about John going to work is he could walk around the flat in dressed however he wanted, even if he wanted to be naked. "What time are they coming?" He asked into John's neck.

"About two, and its eight-thirty now, so you can walk around naked for a little while longer." John said and stood up turning to look at Sherlock. "I'll be home at five okay?"

Sherlock looked at him like a sad puppy from where he was on his hands and knees. "Alright..." He said and sighed, flopping back on the bed, knowing he would get John's attention.

"Why don't..." John said, taking a deep breath as he watched Sherlock. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

Sherlock stood and cracked his back and shrugged "Alright, I'll see you when you get home from work I suppose..."

"I love you." John said and headed towards the door.

"I love you too." Sherlock said and watched him head out of the flat and waited until he heard him going down the stairs before moving again.  
>Typically when John left, Sherlock sat in his chair or on the couch just thinking, but because Sherlock had a bit of time, he was going to use it. He grabbed his phone and turned on the music, and it instantly started playing 'Only the Good Die Young' by Billy Joel. Sherlock laughed and headed towards the shower, knowing he could at least do what John suggested.<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock didn't take a long shower, long enough to listen to Billy Joel and sing along with the song. Usually he doesn't sing in the shower, but it seemed like the right thing to do then.<br>Once he got out of the shower he kept the music playing and walked into the bedroom and found a pair of slacks for the day and slipped them on, completely avoiding putting on pants and a shirt.

He spent most of the day singing and making tea, dancing around the flat and texting with Clara.  
>Something about getting sleep last night put him in a very good, wish was good for Harry and Clara coming over, especially if they actually talked about what Clara had texted him about, which was babies. It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, but if he was in a bad mood, this would <em>not <em>be a good discussion.

By the time two rolled around he hadn't even realized it and Harry and Clara walked in on him singing Aerosmith. He froze and looked at them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking him from top to bottom. Sherlock didn't look like the type to listen to Aerosmith, but she knew that John was obsessed with the American Band when he was in school.

"Dancing..." He said quietly and turned off the music. "Is it two already?" He asked with confusion spreading across his face.

"It is," Clara said with a smile and pointed towards the bedroom, "Want me to grab you a shirt and you can talk with Harry?"

"Alright." He said with a nod as she shook her head with a laugh, walking to the bedroom.

"I didn't know you liked Aerosmith." Harry said smiling.

"John likes them, so I have to."

"That's not always how it has to be." Clara said walking back in with his shirt.

Sherlock just nodded, not wanting to explain that John liked listening to them when they were alone for certain reasons. "Are we still going to talk about what you suggested?"

"Of course." Clara said with a smile and looked at Harry who starred in slight confusion. "Children."

"Ah," Harry said with a nod. She really was a lot like John. "What about children? I'm assuming you're talking about the children we'll be having?"

"That makes the most sense doesn't it?" Sherlock said as they sat down, Harry pulling a chair over towards Sherlock and John's chairs for herself and Clara took John's chair.

"It does, but you never know." Clara said with a shrug. "I think we need to talk about some things..." She said and began to list things off, such as baby names, who was going to keep which child, since now it could be either way, the option of God-parents, and things like that.

Sherlock knew once she started talking that they would probably still be discussing this stuff when John came home. He just sighed and went a long with her, knowing the more he agreed with her, the easier it would be.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's guess was completely right; they were still talking about it when John got home, much to Harry's dismay.<p>

"John!" She exclaimed when he walked through the door and hugged him tightly. "Or significant others are driving me crazy." She whispered into his ear.

"Sorry to hear that Harry." He replied and looked at Sherlock and Clara who seemed to be in a very heated debate over names.

"I seriously think Amanda is a beautiful name!" Clara told him.

"And I think it sounds too American."

"What's the difference?!"

"The difference is if the child is being raised in England she shouldn't sound like she's from bloody California!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"How long has this been going on?" John asked as they continued to bicker about names.

"The whole time," Harry told him with a sigh. "Any way you can think to defuse them?"

"Sherlock," He said and walked up behind him, "Love, if you don't like Clara's suggestion, give your own."

Sherlock looked at John like he hadn't thought of such a thing before turning back to Clara. "Gracie." He told her

Clara smiled when he suggested that. "I like the name Gracie. We now need another girls name and another boys name along with Adam."

"Other boy's name is Hamish." Sherlock said without even a thought. "I say for the other girls name..." He said, looking up at John then back at Clara. "Willow."

"Why'd you pick Hamish?" John asked, confused.

"Because it's your middle name and I like it."

"That's sweet of him John." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright, we have all the names, now time to discuss something else." She said smiling "Who keeps which baby."


	9. Chapter 9: Chinese food

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Fought an hour with this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrow them.**

* * *

><p>"I..." Sherlock said glancing over his shoulder at John. "I'm not sure."<p>

"You?" John questioned. "You're not sure?"

"No, no I'm not." Sherlock said annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Well we could just go with what we had originally decided." Harry added with a shrug. "I don't see a reason to change it."

"I suppose you're right." Clara said with a shrug. "Alright, well that covers most everything. We'll leave you two be for the night, spend some time together." She added with a wink.

John rolled his eyes but nodded. "Ta, Clara. We'll talk soon alright?" He said as they started to put on their coats.

"Alright. Bye Johnny!" Harry said with a smile as she walked out the door, earning her a look of annoyance from John.

"Did she call you 'Johnny'?" Sherlock questioned once the door had closed.

"Yes," John said with a sigh. "Yes she did."

"Why?"

"It was a nickname from when I was a child." John explained and cracked his neck, walking over to Sherlock.

"How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

Sherlock stared at him rather than answering the question, "I think you can tell the answer."

"You look fine, but your eyes say you're getting hungry... Want to order take-out?"

"Not that kind of hungry John." Sherlock said with a small smile

"What do you- Oh..." John said with a smile.

Sherlock stood and looked at John. "But I'll happily have take-out with you afterwards..." He told the other man with a smile.

"Well that can be arranged." John said with a smile, and started to unbutton his shirt. "To the bedroom?"

"Of course." Sherlock said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Well," John said as Sherlock snuggled up next to him. "I assume you feel better now?"<p>

"Much." Was the only reply he got from Sherlock.

"That's good," John said with a smile. "Still want to order take-out?" He mumbled into Sherlock's hair.

"I would love to."

"Perfect. How do you feel about Chinese?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Chinese sounds fine, would you like me to move so you can find your mobile?"

John reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone. "It's right here."

Sherlock hummed and relaxed against John, hoping he could stay like this for a long time.  
>He listened to John place the order, while drawing patterns on Sherlock's side. He relaxed and tried to make sense of the patterns, but kept getting distracted.<p>

Once John had gotten off the phone he looked over to Sherlock. "You look tired Love. Did I wear you out?"

"No," Sherlock said with a sigh. "Just thinking,"

"Doesn't mean you don't look tired," John said with a sigh. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired John."

"Alright, then at least relax?"

"Relaxing I will do. I refuse to go to sleep." Sherlock said and yawned

"Alright," John said with a smile. "Well then just relax..." He said and watched Sherlock drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Sherlock woke up he was quite annoyed to see the bed was empty. "JOHN." He called and heard a plate clatter to the ground.<p>

"Everything alright?" John called out from where he was. "I'll be back in there in a minute, don't worry."

Sherlock pouted

until John came back. "You don't have to look so upset." John said when he walked in, carrying two plates.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to go get the food and pay the man. You were asleep."

"You could've woken me."

"Do you know what you're like when you wake up?" John asked "You're violent!"

"I'm not!" Sherlock argued.

"I've gotten a few bruises that would argue." John said and began eating.

Sherlock rolled his eyes when John said that and began to eat his food, glaring at John occasionally.

"You don't have to be so damn annoyed with me for telling to the truth." John said after they finished eating.

"I just want to go to bed." Sherlock said and flopped down on the bed. "Come back to bed with me?"

John smiled and took the plates out of the room, rushing back in and lying down next to Sherlock. "Good night I love you."

"Love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Deductions and Doctors

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been a bit out of it lately but I should be back on track again now. It's a bit longer hopefully that makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charcters,(No matter the wishes...) They belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen, hoping to catch the other mans attention as he put the kettle on the stove.<p>

"Yes?"

"Have you talked to Clara? I haven't talked to Harry in three days."

"No." Sherlock replied as John walked in the room.

"No need to be so short with me, I'm just asking."

"And I'm just thinking. I don't have time to doddle on such thoguhts right now." Sherlock explained, waving his hand dismissively.

John rolled his eyes rather than responding as he sat in his chair, pulling out his mobile. "I'll text Harry. I know she mentioned something about a doctor's appointment when we last talked..."

Sherlock shrugged but when the mobile chirped with Harry's reply, he leaned forward, trying to figure out what Harry and John where talking about.

"If you want to know," John said after the third text back and forth was sent. "You can just ask me."

"Alright," Sherlock said with a nod. "Then I want to know how the doctor's appointment went."

"From what I understand," John said as he sent another reply. "It went well. We just need to go in and uh-... donate before anything can go farther."

Sherlock stared at John for a moment. "Alright. When can we go in?"

John blinked a few times before answering him. "I'll... I'll call after I ask Harry if they have an appointment this week."

"Why would you need to ask her?"

"Because it would be easier if we could go in at the same time."

"Ah." Sherlock said with a nod. "I suppose you're right."

"I am." John said with a nod and looked at his boyfriend. "Do you want any tea?" He asked when the kettle sounded off rather loudly in the quiet flat.

"Sure." Sherlock said with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair, attempting to look nonchalant.

John rolled his eyes as he got up, heading back to the kitchen to bring them tea.

* * *

><p>Harry and Clara did have an appointment that week, turns out to have been the next afternoon which prompted John to call in immediately once the office opened, just to find out if they could go in with them to start the process sooner.<p>

"Sherlock!" John called into the bedroom. "We need to get going soon."

"Soon isn't now." Sherlock told him as he leaned out of the bedroom door, only half dressed.

"Sherlock it's a half an hour away and we need to be there in an hour, can you please at least finish getting dressed first?" John asked with a sigh.

"We have an additional half an hour." He replied with annoyance. "Why do I need to be dressed now?"

"Because I told you to get dressed, we're leaving here early if it can be possible."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Harry and Clara's first alright?"

"Alright. You could've just said that."

"You wouldn't have listened had I told you that."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt off the bed, slipping it on and leaning back out the door. "I even have a shirt on now!"

"Not buttoned." John said and walked over to him and began buttoning it.

"You don't need to button them for me."

"I know." John said and kissed the other mans neck softly.

Sherlock stared at John with a smile as the front of his shirt was buttoned for him. "Although I appreciate you buttoning it."

"Good, then can we please leave for Harry and Clara's?" John asked with a smile  
>Sherlock nodded softly and walked towards the sitting room, John following behind him. "You don't need your coat." John explained "It's much too warm out for it."<p>

Sherlock nodded slowly, heading for the door with a glance back at his coat.

John sighed heavily when he saw the look on Sherlock's face. "Do you want to bring it?"

"Yes."

"Then go grab it."

"Thank you." Sherlock said with a kiss on John's temple as he sped past.

"No problem, meet me outside alright?" John called to him as he started downstairs. He knew Sherlock heard him and would head downstairs in a moment.

* * *

><p>"Hello John, Hello Sherlock." Clara said with a smile as she stepped back to let them into the small house her and Harry had.<p>

"Hello Clara." John said as Sherlock glanced around.

It was very obvious to him that a recovering alcoholic lives here, there was no wine or any alcohol related things anywhere in the house, and from what he could see of the kitchen,only water glasses were visible, not that him and John kept a lot of alcohol in the flat, but there was some present constantly.  
>The house was extremely clean, which must have been Harry's doing, since he knows how John is about keeping the flat clean.<p>

"Sherlock?" He heard Clara say and place her hand on his arm. John was somewhere in the house, but no longer by his side. "Let's go find Harry and John shall we?"

He nodded as they walked towards the kitchen and saw Harry sitting on the counter talking to John who was leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Hi Sherlock." Harry said with a smile "You alright?"

"Yes," He said and glanced around the kitchen. It wasn't very big, but it had enough space for all of the kitchen things that Harry and Clara had.

"Everyone ready to go?" Clara asked with a tilt of her head. "We should be going since the appointment is in about twenty-five minutes."

"It's twenty-five minutes til the appointment?" Harry asked with wide eyes as Clara nodded.

"Good thing it's only three blocks away eh?" She said to John as she hopped off the counter.

"Yeah," He replied and walked over to Sherlock. "Are you alright? You got a little glassy eyed in the front hall."

Sherlock smiled briefly. "I'm fine, I promise."

John squeezed his arm and smiled. "Alright, well let's get going alright?"

"Come on, you two!" Clara called from the front hall.

"Coming!" Sherlock called and grabbed John's arm. "The game is on?"

"Very much so." He said with a smile as they walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>The appointment went well; Harry and Clara needed to go back the next day so the doctor could actually start them, rather than just giving them more shots to prepare them for it.<p>

"You two want to grab something to eat?" Harry asked afterwards.

"I don't see why not. Sherlock?"

"Of course."

"Italian sound good?" Clara asked

"It sounds perfect!" Sherlock exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11: Always Trust Delia Smith

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I went to check the stats on this story earlier and Oh. My. God. You guys all really seem to like this story! I'm trying to update more and get into a rythm with it, so please just bare with me, I've Just figured out the proper amount I should strive for each chapter, and even that's not really working for me thanks to the Document Manager...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. (We all wish for something don't we?) They belong to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>"You seemed pretty excited about dinner the other night." John said when Sherlock suggested Italian food again.<p>

"I just enjoy Italian food." Sherlock said with a shrug. "I thought you would be happy about me eating, seeing as I don't usually eat anything."

"I'm aware you don't usually eat anything, you just seem overly enthusiastic about Italian."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and looked over at John, who was typing away on his laptop.  
>After a few moments of silence, Sherlock got up and walked up to John, nudging the laptop lightly.<p>

"Can I help you?" John asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if we could do something. Together."

"What do you mean 'together'?"

"Doing an experiment, a trip to France, something," He said with a shrug. "What do you think?"

"Sherlock I wouldn't quite count a trip to France as 'something'. But I think doing something together would be good. What would you like to do?" John asked and put his laptop down and looking at Sherlock.

"What do..." Sherlock said letting his sentence trail off as he waved his hand in the air, like he was trying to catch the words. "Couples, usually do?"

"Well usually they find something both of them enjoy," John said with a smile.

"We both enjoy cases."

"Would you like to call Lestrade and see if he has a case?"

"He's on a date with Mycroft, calling him now would be pointless."

"Alright... How about we just relax together for a while?"

Sherlock frowned. "We've been doing that for a while. I want to do something else."

"Alright, we could watch some telly, maybe watch a movie?"

"I'll get bored with a movie."

"Then let's watch telly."

Sherlock shook his head, looking at John with annoyance. "I'll get bored."

"Alright... How about we go and relax in our room? Listen to some music, talk, maybe read. It'd be nice. Don't you think?"

"It sounds... fine." He said grabbing the other man's hand and walking towards the bedroom.

"Are you just saying that or do you really mean it Sherlock?"

"I mean it." He said with a sigh

"Alright... Maybe after we relax for a while we can do something else?" He said and walked closer to Sherlock, closing the space between them so they were basically walking side by side instead of one pulling the other.

"Hm... Sounds like a good suggestion." Sherlock said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should go and actually do something today, rather than just lying here?"<p>

John asked the next morning. They hadn't actually gotten dinner yesterday; they spent thewhole night in their room. And from the way it was going, today would be the same.

"I think lying here is perfectly acceptable for today." Sherlock said with a smile and snuggled into John's side. "Besides, it's the weekend."

John sighed, pulling the man into his side. Sherlock did have a point, it was the weekend, so they didn't have to go and do anything, no matter how much it bothered John that they hadn't left the bedroom in over twelve hours.

"Do you want to go and do something?" Sherlock asked

"I don't mind,"

"You're lying." Sherlock said sitting up and looking at his lover. "What would you like to do?"

"Really I just want to go and take a shower." John said with a laugh. It probably was dumb, but that was something he wanted.

"Alright, then go take a shower. I'll wait for you here." Sherlock said and flopped down on the bed.

"Oh no," John said and grabbed Sherlock's hand as he stood. "You're getting in with me. You need a shower."

Sherlock glared at him. The glare slowly turned into a smile as John kept pulling him forward. "Come on, we'll turn the radio on."

"Do we need to?"

"No, it just gives us something to listen to."

Sherlock shook his head as he was pulled into the bathroom, "Good thing we're already naked I suppose."

"Yeah, it is, that way we don't have to deal with getting undressed in this tiny bathroom."

Sherlock leaned into John's shoulder as the shower was turned on. "Come on Love," John told him as he stepped into the shower. "Time to wash up,"

"Washing up is annoying. Anything else would be more fun."

"We can do other things while we're in here."

"Oh really?" Sherlock said with a smirk. "Care to demonstrate?"

"I would love to." John said with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>"We really need to do something else today besides have sex." John said once they had gotten out of the shower and gotten semi-dressed.<p>

"Having sex isn't really a problem for me to do all day." Sherlock said with a shrug and looked at John. "Is it for you?"

"Well I'm not as young as you, so yeah."

"You do fine on cases. You obviously have the same amount of stamina as me."

"Not true, I just have to keep up with you, because I might lose you otherwise." John told him and shrugged.

"Alright, well then we'll do something different..."

They stared at each other for a moment. It's really hard to think of something else to do when all you've been doing is well... each other. "Clara mentioned something about baking when her and Harry have nothing to do."

"Baking?" Sherlock questioned with a confused look. Baking was something they _definitely _didn't do,

"It's just a thought. We could just cook instead." John said, shrugging

"Cooking..." Sherlock said in a similar tone of voice to when he mentioned baking.

"You don't like any form of making food do you?"

"I don't like _food _John."

"I know, but I thought maybe we could make a meal together, just to do something other than normal."

Sherlock sighed. "Alright, why don't we bake then?"

"Perfect, why don't we make a cake?" John asked with a smile.

Sherlock smiled back rather than replying. When Sherlock had a genuine smile it was nice. His fake smile isn't as appealing to John since he can tell when it's fake now.

"Let's go bake a cake then." John said as the pair walked into the kitchen. "Will you look up a recipe from Delia Smith?"

"Always trust Delia Smith..." Sherlock said with a laugh. "How about a chocolate fudge cake?"

John glanced over Sherlock's shoulder to see the picture of the cake. It looked amazing, and something the both of them would definitely enjoy eating and making."Looks perfect. Let's get baking." He said and turned to grab a bowl.

"Shouldn't take us too long should it?"

"Of course not." John said with a laugh "It's a bloody cake recipe. How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>Well, they learned rather quickly how hard cake recipes can were covered in flour and cocoa powder as was most of the kitchen.<p>

"I can't believe we managed this." John said.

"It's not that bad." Sherlock said with a shrug, knocking some of the powder off of himself.

"Look at you! It's not good." John said laughing. "Let's clean this mess up..."

Sherlock started cleaning instantly, John helping. They really shouldn't make cake again.


	12. Chapter 12: Make-up make-outs are great

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writting it. Hope to have the next one up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Have you two tried baking together?" Harry asked when John called her during the middle of a spat he and Sherlock where having.<p>

He started laughing. "We tried earlier in the week, it didn't work very well. It just ended up with everyone coated in flour."

"Did you use a Delia Smith recipe?"

"Yes, we used a Delia Smith recipe." He said with a sigh. "I was just wondering if you and Clara had any ideas on how I could fix this."

"The only one I can think of would involve her and I coming up there." Harry told him.

"Would you?" He asked her in a pleading tone. "He hasn't spoken for two days, and any time I get near him, he just walks away."

"Alright, we'll be there soon. It'll probably be an hour, Clara's still at work." She told him in a reassuring tone. "Hang in there Johnny, ok?"

John glanced over his shoulder to see Sherlock sitting in his chair, staring at nothing. "I'll try." He said with a sigh. "Bye." He said and hung up, as he went on with making tea.

"Sherlock, I'm making tea. Do you want any?" John asked out of habit. He knew Sherlock wasn't going to answer, but at least he could try.

"Would love some actually," Sherlock said, standing and walking to the kitchen and up to a completely stunned John.

"You wait until I call Harry and Clara to come out here before you start talking?" John said with a small smile. He was happy Sherlock was talking, beyond of course he waited until John called Harry and Clara.

"Yes, I didn't think it would be a problem. I just wanted to make you wait a little bit longer." Sherlock replied, holding his fingers close together and smiling at John mischievously."Want to do something until they get here?"

"I feel like snogging you senseless." John said with a chuckle.

"It can be done." Sherlock said with a shrug. "Bedroom, here in the kitchen or sitting room?"

John stared at him for a moment. "Height difference here would make it awkward. I say... Bedroom."

"Sounds perfect." He said with a smile. "Shall we?"

John rolled his eyes at the formal tone in Sherlock's time something romantic came up, Sherlock made it his mission to act as formal as possible, probably just because it pissed John off.

"Of course dear," He said with a smile and put an arm around Sherlock's waist."They'll be here in about an hour."

"That's enough time for me." He replied with a shrug "I assume it is for you as well?"

"Should be. Can't see why it wouldn't be."

* * *

><p>While an hour was long enough, the hour seemed to pass rather quickly. Although when you haven't talked to someone in two days there's a lot to catch up on.<p>

"Hours up." John said, pulling away. "We should really stop before Harry and Clara get here."

Sherlock sighed heavily, sitting up. "Alright..." He said in a breathy tone.

John pulled out his mobile and called Harry as Sherlock sat staring at him, cracking as many of his bones as he could.

"We're right around the corner John." Harry said when she answered.

"I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye." She told him and hung up, not even allowing him to say hello to her.

"I assume they're almost here?" Sherlock asked with a tilt of his head.

"Around the corner, actually. Come on,"John told him as he stood, smacking Sherlock on the leg. "Let's get moving."

"Do we really have to?" Sherlock asked with a frown as he heard John walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you really want to stay in the bedroom the whole time Harry and Clara are here?"

"Not really, but I don't want to leave the bedroom for a few..."

"Is there a problem?" John asked, poking his head back into the room, looking at where Sherlock was still seated.

"Well think John." Sherlock said with a sigh. "We've been making out for an hour, you expect me to be completely calm?"

"Someone having a bit of an issue, eh?" John said with a smile.

"Very much so. I'll be fine in a moment, if you want to go and greet them." He said with a slight nod.

"Alright... We'll get back to that after they go home alright?" John whispered back, smiling as he did so.

"Thank you..." Sherlock replied quietly as John walked away to go and greet his sister.

* * *

><p>"You look like you've been properly snogged." Harry said and punched him in the arm. "I take it you two made up?"<p>

"We did." John said with a smile "But seeing you two is still nice. How are the doctor's appointments going?" He asked glancing over at Clara.

"They've been going good." She said with a smile.

Sherlock and John hadn't been to an appointment with them in two weeks, so they hadn't really gotten a progress report.

"Doc started us both yesterday. We'll find out in about two weeks if either of us is pregnant." Harry said with a smile.

"Any chance both of you will be pregnant?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the room.

"It's a possibility," Clara said with a smile. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

"It's worth it." Sherlock said smiling widely as Clara pulled him into a hug.

"Those two are crazy." Harry said to John with a smile.

"We're not crazy." Sherlock said, glaring over the top of Clara's head.

"That's pretty menacing." Harry said after a moment.

"He _really _hates it when you say he's crazy." John explained with a shrug. "You'll learn."

"John doesn't call you crazy does he?" Clara asked Sherlock.

"He doesn't. He never has either." Sherlock said with a smirk, glancing at John.

"Harry and I call each other crazy constantly."

"Always have. The kids will too I'm sure." Harry said, smiling and shrugging.


	13. Chapter 13: Cases are rough sometimes

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait. Writing this was the first time since last update that I've been at a computer _without _the picat test infront of me. (yay ASVAB!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock how's the case going?" John asked from the kitchen.<p>

Sherlock just mumbled his reply, rather than giving John an actual answer.

"You know you can't do that once we have the baby right?"

John asked as he came into the sitting room with two cups of tea.

"The baby will need attention."

"You can give the baby attention, John." Sherlock replied, taking his tea and sighing heavily. "You're quite good at it actually."

"But I can't give you all the attention you want and all the attention a baby needs." John said and sat across from his boyfriend. "You must realize that the baby will need you."

"I realize." Sherlock said sitting forward and leaning on his elbows. "But I also know that I can still cover cases while you tend to the child."

John just shook his head, "Alright Sherlock..."

"I'm glad we see the same point. Clara agrees that you can give the adequate amount of attention to the baby and me, it'll just take a few days."

"Clara isn't always right you know. She can be wrong too sometimes."

Sherlock sighed and looked at John. "I know that, and I also know you can tend to this baby, with my help."

"I'm glad you're willing to help at least." John said with a smile and leaned forward. "I think we'll do fine."

"Why wouldn't we?" Sherlock asked, taken aback from John's comment.

"I could just see in your face that you didn't think we'd be able to do it, and we will."

John told him with a smile. "Come on Love, it's almost midnight."

"Why does the time matter?"

"Because _I _want to go to sleep. And _you're _coming with me." John said grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him out of his chair.

"I have a case!" Sherlock exclaimed as he was dragged to the bedroom."I can't just stop working on the case to go to sleep!"

"You don't have to go to sleep, just come and lay with me."

"I don't even see why I need to do that." Sherlock mumbled.

"Why you need to do what?" John asked, spinning around and looking at Sherlock, anger showing in his eyes.

"Lay with your boyfriend? Spend time together? It's not that big of a concept Sherlock! I just want to spend time with you!"

He stared for a moment, looking at John with confusion. _'Where was this coming from?' _He thought to himself as John continued to fume with anger.  
>"Why do I need to stop working? You've never acted like this before."<p>

"I know we won't be able to spend as much time together once the baby arrives. Alright?"John said, sounding tired. "I just want us to spend time together. Please?"

Sherlock stared at John and thought about it. John wasn't asking much of him, but dropping the case? To go and _relax? _It's nonsense. Pure nonsense to stop work to relax when you can relax when it's done!

"Look," John said after Sherlock didn't answer him. "I just want you to come and lay with me for a few hours; you can still work on the case in the morning."

"But I want to get it done."

"And I want you to get some sleep."

"But I _need _to get this case done."

"What you _need, _is to go to sleep."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John, walking into the bedroom anyway, "I'll stay until four. Alright?"

"Alright; and thank you." John said stepping into the room. "Staying for that long is enough."

Sherlock just nodded softly and lied down on the bed, waiting for John. "Are you worried that we'll never spend time together after the baby comes?" He whispered.

John climbed into the bed and looked at him. "Yeah Sherlock, that's what I'm worried about."

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll always spend time together, no matter what's going on."

John gave Sherlock a soft kiss when he said that. "I love you." He said and yawned.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied with a yawn as he curled into John's bed was comfortable, and John's side was warm, so relaxing wasn't a problem... Neither was falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping and Soup

**A/N: I Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next update should be soon, but my school work has been getting to be quite a lot, so I'm not sure. I'm going to try for Sunday, might be Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the The BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?" Sherlock asked from seemingly out of no-where one day when they were out grocery shopping, much to Sherlock's dismay.<p>

"I'm sorry?" John asked with a shocked expression.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?"

"I got that. Where did it come from?"

"Does it matter?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know. I really don't mind either way."

"Really? I think having a boy would be nice."

"That's because we're both male and we'd know how to handle it." John told him with a slight smile.

Sherlock always worked the fact that they would have a baby soon into the hasn't really stopped since Harry and Clara announced that they were both pregnant nearly a month ago.

"I don't think that's the only reason." Sherlock told him with a shrug and stepped closer to John."I think having a boy would be nice because I can tell that's what you want."

John stopped and looked at him. "I don't care what gender we have. Now please, can we stop discussing this and finish shopping?"

Sherlock just shrugged with a smile. "I suppose so. We're seeing Clara and Harry tonight correct?"

"Yes, we are. They're coming for dinner remember?"

Sherlock hummed slightly and leaned into John's side. "No..." He mumbled"Must've deleted it from my memory."

John glanced up at him and shook his head. "Alright, whatever. Just keep to the list okay?"

"I can keep to a damn list John. I'm not an idiot." Sherlock said and started through the store, John following behind him.

* * *

><p>Sticking with the list is what <em>should <em>have happened, but shopping with Sherlock has never been that easy. The amount of sweets that were bought because 'John they taste so good!' was immense.

Thankfully, John got most of what was on the list, no matter how long it took him to convince Sherlock to leave the sweets.

"Harry and Clara are due to get here at three Sherlock; you need to get dressed again." John called from the kitchen.

"I have two hours!" Sherlock called back from the bedroom "I can stay undressed for a little while longer."

"You're distracting me, so no," John said throwing Sherlock's trousers into the bedroom from where they were lying. "You can't stay undressed."

Sherlock stood up and walked towards John. "I could be completely naked, but I'm not."

"And I appreciate that, but I just wish you would at least put on your trousers." John said pleadingly.

Sherlock sighed and grabbed his trousers, "I'll get dressed, Just to make you happy."

"And I appreciate that, thank you. When you finish putting them on will you come in here and help me?"

"I suppose I can..."

"Good, now hurry up."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. His plan for convincing John to stop cooking had failed; John still hadn't come into the bedroom with him. He'd try again tonight after Harry and Clara left.

* * *

><p>"This really is a great meal." Clara said with a smile. "Perfect for how unnaturally cold it's been outside."<p>

John had made beef soup and since it was so cold and rainy outside currently, it was perfect. "It is isn't it?" John said to her with a smile. "Sherlock actually helped with it."

"Really?" Harry asked, she seemed happily surprised with that fact.

"Is it really that big of a deal that I helped make a _soup_?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, because you usually don't help." Clara said with a small smile. "It's not a bad thing that you helped, but we're just surprised is all."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked back down at his bowl of soup. "I suppose." He mumbled, gaining John's attention.

"You alright?" John asked and slipped his hand around Sherlock's and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm fine." He said with a nod and looked at John with a weak smile on his face.

"You two really are adorable." Harry said with a smile. "This baby will be extremely lucky."

John glanced over with a smile. "Yours will be too."

"Only because they'll have amazing uncles," Clara told him with a laugh."I don't think we'll even come close to you two when it comes to parenting."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You two will be wonderful Mothers. I can tell from the way you look at each other."

"What does the way we look at each other have anything to do with it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of the amount of love in your eyes," He said in a quiet tone. He cringed slightly at how sappy it sounded, but it was true. "It's not fake love, it's actually there."

She smiled when he said that. "That's so sweet."

John kissed his cheek and grinned. "You're such a romantic."

"Shut up." He said with an eye roll. "I'm not romantic; I'm not even good with emotions."

"That sounds like a discussion for after we leave." Clara said with a nod."Which needs to be soon; we have some places to stop before heading home."

"You're right. We should probably go then."

"Yeah, enjoy your talk," Clara said standing up and winking at Sherlock as John walked them to the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Sherlock Went Shopping

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I've been extremely busy lately. I should be posting more soon enough. I also apologize for it being sort of short, but I'm really trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish. The belong to their rightful owners of the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went well for the boys, except for a clock falling off of the nightstand thanks to Sherlock.<p>

"I can't believe the damn clock broke." John mumbled the next morning.

"I said I was sorry." Sherlock said with a shrug and laid his head on John's shoulder.

John's arm snaked around Sherlock's side and kissed the top of his head lovingly. "It's fine Sherlock."

"I know, the reason it broke outweighs how it got broken anyway. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it does seem to. But let's just leave it at that shall we?"

"If we must," Sherlock said with a sigh. "I suppose we can."

"Thank you." John told him and started to roll Sherlock off of him. "Now I need to get ready for work. So you need to move."

Sherlock groaned rather than responding. John knew how he felt about him working at the clinic. Sherlock thought it was pointless but couldn't seem to convince John to made plenty of money from the cases, not to mention that Sherlock has money stored away as it is.

"I know," John said with regret tingeing his voice as he spoke. "I'm sorry but I really do have to work." He explained as he started to get dressed.

"I'm aware." Sherlock said as he spread out across the bed. As much as he hated John going to work, he didn't mind having the bed to himself.

"Well good." John said and turned back to Sherlock; walking up to the side of the bed Sherlock had his head almost hanging off of. "I'll be home at five. Please at least get dressed." He added and kissed Sherlock quickly. "Love you!" He called as he walked towards the door.

"Love you too." Sherlock called back. Once he heard the door click shut he sat up on his elbows. "Now..." He said aloud, "What can I get done before John get's home...?" He asked with a devious grin. The day had only just started and Sherlock had many things planned for it.

* * *

><p>John got home and was tired. So tired he completely missed what Sherlock had done to the sitting room... That was, until he walked through it the second time.<p>

"SHERLOCK?" John exclaimed loudly, looking around at everything.

The sitting room was covered in clothes; to be specific, baby clothes. It also had toys, furniture pieces, and basically everything a baby would need. In the middle of it all, sat Sherlock who looked quite proud of all of it.

"Yes?"

"What the bloody hell?" John asked, still trying to wrap his head around everything that was in the sitting room at the moment. "Why is all of this stuff here?"

"We need it." Sherlock explained as he stood up, walking towards John.

"Not _now _we don't."

"But we will need it."

"But we do not need it now."

"It's better to have it early, don't you think?"

"Not really, no." John said, irritation seeping into his voice. "Where did you get all of it?"

"The store," Sherlock said with a slight frown. "Do you want me to return all of it?"

"No," John said with a sigh. "No I don't want you to return it, I just want to know why."

"Because we'll need it soon enough, and I want us to have it." Sherlock explained. He looked like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

John saw the look on Sherlock's face and stopped. He realised how harsh he was being, and all Sherlock had done was get things that they would need. Albeit not for a while, but he was trying to be prepared; which is something Sherlock never tried to do.

"I know you want us to have it, and I don't think it's a problem that we do, really I don't but..." John said, letting his sentence trail off with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get overly excited and then be disappointed."

"How could I be disappointed?"

"Baby's aren't as fun as they look Sherlock."

"I know that." The other man said with an eye roll. "I'm not an idiot."

"I know, but still. You understand what I mean don't you?" John asked and stepped closer to Sherlock. "It's going to be a lot of work."

"We can handle it." Sherlock replied with a sharp nod.

"I know we can," John said and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Come on, let's move some of this upstairs alright?"

Sherlock shrugged and began picking up boxes and walking towards the stairs. "I suppose..."

John kicked him in the behind playfully. "Shut up."

"Make me." Sherlock replied and started to run, boxes almost falling out of his arms as John chased him up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16: Tea and Showers

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't posted in two weeks, school work has been hectic and depression has been kicking my ass. (Like mental breakdown, kicking my ass.) But I should be back to a normal schedule now. I apologize on the short chapter but I got up very early today and will be getting up even earlier tommorrow. But, tomorrow evening I should be posting a longer chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline, all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen. "I finished making us some tea"<p>

Sherlock wandered into the room slowly and took his tea, mumbling his thanks and going back to his chair.

He hadn't really been in a very good mood the past two weeks and it was beginning to worry John. All Sherlock had been doing lately was sitting in his chair, going to bed, staring at the ceiling until John came in, then falling asleep for hours on end.

"Sherlock." John said and walked up to him. "You seem upset."

"Nice deduction." Sherlock said and sighed. "What else have you noticed?"

John sat down in his chair and looked at Sherlock. "You haven't been eating, and it's beginning to worry me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Sherlock said dismissively.

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong. Is it about what Clara said the other day?"

"You and I both know I've been acting like this longer than a few days."

"Alright, how about the case we had a few weeks ago where that little boy was almost killed? Is that what's gotten you so upset?"

Sherlock shook his head and stood up, John following behind him as he went into the kitchen.

"Love, please tell me what's going on. I really want to know." John said and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I just..." Sherlock started and then shook his head, letting the sentence die off. "Never mind,"

"No, not never mind" John said stopping Sherlock from moving. "I want to know what's going on and you're going to tell me."

Sherlock smiled at John in such a sweet way that it had to be fake. "I'm fine. Really. Now let me go to take a shower."

John moved reluctantly and watched as Sherlock headed towards the bathroom, undressing as he went.

"Not fair." John called out in a playful tone, hoping to make Sherlock feel a little bit better.

"Wasn't supposed to be fair." He called back before closing the door and turning on the water.

John just sat down at the table and smiled while finishing his tea. Sherlock wasn't doing the best, but at least he was talking.

* * *

><p>"You've been in the shower for over ten minutes now." John said through the closed door.<p>

"I know, would you like to join me?" Was the reply he got back.

John stared at the door in a slightly confused state. '_Sherlock couldn't have meant that. Could he?' _John thought to himself.

"Well?" Sherlock asked after a moment of silence. John smirked and opened the door and saw Sherlock sticking his head out from behind the curtain. "Joining me I take it?"

"You offered." John said with a shrug and began to undress.

Sherlock watched John for a moment and then went back to showering. "Very true, and I'm glad I did."

"As am I Sherlock, as am I." John said and stepped in behind him.

* * *

><p>After they got out of the shower Sherlock went to the bedroom to lie down, but didn't give up on getting John to go with him.<p>

"Please." He said when John came into the room for the fifth time. "John I really want you to stay in here."

"You just want to stay in bed all day." John responded and kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "I would love to, but I have other things to do."

"Do you really have to though?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Yes I do, but I will come and lay down after I finish them."

Sherlock groaned in annoyance when John told him that. He hated it when John made him wait for anything. "How much longer?"

"About... Ten minutes." John said and walked out of the room. "Sorry Sherlock."

Sherlock flopped down on the bed with a loud thump and grabbed his mobile and waited for John.

* * *

><p>John walked into the room and saw Sherlock curled up in a ball and fast asleep. John just smiled and sat down on the side of the bed to pull his shoes off so he could lay down with Sherlock.<p>

"Are you finally done?" Sherlock mumbled.

"Didn't realize I woke you." John said and turned to lie next to Sherlock "But yes, I am done."

"Finally." Sherlock said and curled into John's side with a smile.

John smiled back, wrapping his arm around Sherlock and watched as Sherlock drifted back to sleep moments. John watched him sleep for a few moments before laying back and falling asleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17: Petulant Child

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! As promised, it is longer than the one I posted yesterday. If you have any suggestions on where the story should go, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"John." Sherlock called from the kitchen. "Need you to see this." He added and stepped back from the experiment on the table for John to see.<p>

"What about it?" John asked as he walked over from the sink where he was doing dishes.

"I think I just solved the case."

"Really?" John asked with a smile. "And the results are?"

Sherlock smiled back. "The neighbour did it in a fit of jealous rage."

"Jealous rage? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. She was jealous of his relationship with the girlfriend, so she killed them."

John stared at the experiment Sherlock had laid out on the table. To him it just looked like a bunch of different pieces of paper and some nail polish, but to Sherlock it made perfect sense. "Well I suppose we should call Lestrade."

Sherlock grinned and pulled out his mobile. "I'll text him." He stated and began typing out the message causing John to smile.  
>He absolutely loved it when Sherlock became excited about something, especially after the week they just gotten past.<p>

* * *

><p>After they had returned home from Scotland Yard, Sherlock flopped down in his chair and looked at John. "Join me?"<p>

John smiled widely. "Do you expect me not to?" He asked and sat down across from his boyfriend. "We did a pretty good job with that case didn't we?"

"We?" Sherlock asked with a slight sneer. "I did all the work."

"No you didn't, you couldn't even remember what the poor man's name was this morning!" John said with annoyance.

Sherlock glared at John for a moment and sat up, leaning towards him before talking again. "Why don't we just agree that it doesn't matter?"

John was taken aback. Sherlock never wanted to agree about anything; especially when it comes to a case they've just finished. "Um... Alright," He said with a nod. "Let's agree on that."

Sherlock nodded back and then slumped back in his chair. "Do you want to head to the bedroom?"

John's breath hitched. Sherlock must really be in a good mood. He hadn't suggested they really _spend _time together in quite a while. John looked up to see Sherlock watching him, his fingers steepled under his chin while he waited for John's answer.

"We don't have to." Sherlock pointed out and shrugged. "We could always call Clara and Harry and see if they want to do something."

"Why don't we call them after?" John suggested and stood up.

"After what?"

"You know damn well what."

"Oh. I thought you didn't want to..."

John just made a face at Sherlock and put his hand out for the other man. "Are we going to the bedroom or not?"

Sherlock took the proffered hand happily. "I suppose we could..." He said and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"You're the one who suggested it." John explained and followed behind him.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't know, just not feeling it." He said with sarcasm.

"Feeling what?"

Sherlock looked at John and winked. "You'll find out."

John rolled his eyes. While Sherlock seemed to be a virgin if you asked Mycroft, he definitely didn't act like one.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sighed heavily and looked at John. "You going to call them?"<p>

"I suppose I could." John told him with a nod. "Probably should since we haven't seen them in a few weeks."

"Or..." Sherlock said and curled up against John. "We could just stay in bed."

"We could do that too." John said with a smile spreading across his face. "But we really should see them, plus staying in bed all day isn't very good."

"It can be quite good."

John smacked Sherlock playfully. "You would think that."

"Do you expect me not to?"

"No I expect you to," John said reassuringly. "But you only seem to think it's a good when we have other things we should be doing."

Sherlock groaned in annoyance. "I suppose you're right. Call them."

John failed to stifle a laugh. "You get annoyed at the strangest things."

"You expect me not to be annoyed that we aren't staying in bed for the rest of the day?"

"Well I understand where it's coming from, but I find it funny that _this _annoys you, but certain other things don't annoy you."

"For the last time, I told you it will never annoy me that we get mistaken for anything besides what we are." Sherlock said and moved away from John so he could find his mobile.

"I just find it to be annoying that when we weren't a couple, we got mistaken for one constantly. And now that we are a couple, we are never seen as one." John said and reached over for his own mobile. "Are you going to text Clara?" John asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I assumed since you were going to call Harry I didn't need to."

"You don't, I was just wondering if you were."

Sherlock just hummed rather than replying to John, something he had started doing on a regular occurrence rather than actually talking.  
>John just rolled his eyes and called Harry to make plans to have dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go over to their house?" Sherlock asked as he put his coat on.<p>

"You sound like a petulant child." John said, annoyance tingeing his voice. "And yes, we have to."

Sherlock seemed to be annoyed at the comment John made but just nodded and headed towards the door. "I'll meet you downstairs then."

John realized what he had said too late, and there was no way he was going to get Sherlock in a good mood before they got to Harry and Clara's. He could try, but he didn't think he would be able to manage it.  
>He watched as Sherlock went down the stairs, his shoulders squared and head held high. He was <em>definitely <em>annoyed.

John pulled out his mobile and texted a warning to Harry, so they weren't caught off guard by his mood. After he hit send he went down stairs, and tried to calm Sherlock before they left.


End file.
